


Keep on Running

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas North is running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep on Running

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Health & Fitness prompt on LJ's Fan Flashworks

He’d told Harry that he’d taken up running as a way of staying fit. But that wasn’t true. What did they say? _Mens sana in corpore sano_. If he ran he could concentrate on the pounding of his feet on the tarmac or the grass. He would use anything to drown out the thoughts revolving in his head; the painful past, the even more painful present. If he stopped then the images came flooding back, so he ran mile after mile whatever the weather. There was no question that his body was healthy; the sickness was all in his mind.


End file.
